Finally Free
by harry.potter100
Summary: Born as a second child,a twin, Prisoner 320 owned nothing, not even a name. Now sent to the ground with 99 other prisoners, she must learn to survive on the ground. Through war and capture. She must choose a side to fight on. All while helping Clarke and Bellamy to lead their people. Lincoln/OC. Octavia will be paired with someone else, but that's for me to know and you to find out
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

6,565. 6,565. The number of days I've lived for. Also the number of days I've been locked up for, or at least that's what I've worked out based on the day I get to walk around the Ark, my birthday. I also get to see my sister, Raven.  
5\. The number of days I may have left in this world. The number of days until my case is brought before the council. That's the day I will get my freedom, whether it's through death or through pardon. That's the day I may be able to finally hug my sister. But, it's also the day I may say goodbye to Raven. It may be my end. But then again, it may be my new beginning.  
35,405. Over 35,405 days. That's how long the Ark has existed. How long we humans have lived in space. Always orbiting the earth. For ninety-seven years, the Ark has held the only remaining humans. It's also how long it's been since the Atomic War ended. The War was fought with bombs and atomic weaponry. It made it impossible to live on the surface of the earth. So to solve this, twelve of the earth's nations with the last remaining space stations came together and formed the Ark. Like every other prisoner, I was born in space. The laws we live by are cruel. Every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death. If you are under eighteen, you are sent to the Sky-box, the prison. Once you turn eighteen, your case is brought before the council and they decide if you live or die.  
Life on the Ark is hard. The people here have been divided into two groups, the privileged-they are the council, families with more influence on how things are run- and the workers-they grow the food and they fix things that break. Alpha Station is where most privileged families live, while Meca Station and Argo Station are for the workers live. I think it's mainly workers who get sent to prison or get floated because they get smaller rations and not as much medical care as the privileged.  
Unlike most prisoners, I don't have a name. It's the one thing other then freedom that the council have denied me. They refused to give me a name and wouldn't tell anyone the name my parents had decided on before they got floated. Raven has always called me her little bunny, because I'm small. Everyone else just calls me prisoner 3-2-0. I'm kept in solitude not because I pose a threat or anything like that. Because over time I've learned the guards' timetable and their scared I'll tell one of the other prisoners. so, I guess you could say I do pose a threat. They put me in solitary with Clarke Griffin, she's the daughter of Abbey Griffin and Jack Griffin, the head doctor and engineer on the Ark. They allow us to talk through the gap in the wall, it's tiny, the only reason we found it was because Clarke heard me singing and I heard her drawing on the walls and floor. Clarke calls me lyric because I've got nothing better to do but sing all day. I'm broken from my Song when the door opens.

* * *

Prisoners of the Ark. Hear me now. I hold no ownership over any characters but my own(I really need to name her)and the story line belongs to Kass Morgan and the producors of the TV series./p


	2. Chapter 1

Why did they open the door? I know it isn't meal time, I just ate lunch. So if it's not food, what do they want?  
"Prisoner 320 face the wall," said one of the guards.

I turn to face the guards and back myself to the wall. "I'm not eighteen yet. Why should I face the wall?"

"Face the wall, now." His partner had taken out his taszer and was flashing it threatenly. I turn to face the wall with the crack and hear Clarke call me. She sounds scared.

Before I can answer her, a figure appears in the doorway. Abbey Griffin, Clarke's mum and the head doctor on the Ark. She nods to the guards and they step outside the door and close it. She walks over and hugs me, she has always treated like another daughter to her. I feel her put something in my back pocket and pull my shirt down to cover it. She pulls back a bit and looks me straight in the eyes. Holding my gaze, she says, "Maria. Maria, that's the name you parents wanted to give you."

"Maria," I whisper, I finally have a name, something to call my own.

"You're being sent to the ground. You're being given your chance at freedom." Holding me tightly for another moment, she calls the guards back in and takes this brace thing out."This is your tracker, it'll let us, on the Ark, know how your vitals. Make sure you don't try to take it off. I need to know that both my girls are alive and well. Good luck and may we meet again." Kissing my forehead, she turned and left, glancing back at the -like thing off one and signals them to leave again.

The guards came back in and cuffed me, this time without struggle. Once we leave the cell, I see Clarke make a break for it. Abbey catches her and starts to explain the situation to her as we pass. Once outside of solitary, I see total chaos, it looks like a riot. Guards chasing prisoners, and prisoners attacking guards to help out other prisoners. They walk me right through the middle of it. As some of the other prisoners start to notice how calm I am, they stop resisting. They know that I won't go quietly if it was something dangerous or deadly. With how long I've been here, I know when something is up with the guards so they trust my decision.

We exit the sky box and walk through the Ark hallways, towards what I thought was a dead end. I guess it's how we're gonna get from the Ark to the ground. Reaching a wall, it slides open and we enter. It's an old dropship. Like really other dropship. We're gonna die before we hit the ground or we'll end up floating in space until someone turns into a cannibal and eats us all. Ok, over active brain, slow yourself down. By now, we've reached the second floor of the ship. They sit me in the seat closest to the ladder, uncuff me and then leave. This continues with another hundred prisoners over an hour or two. Lastly, Clarke is brought on, she's been knocked out, they strap her in on the other end of the second floor and leave. As the door closes, I see a shadow jump onto the ship. The door close and the ship shakes as it blasts off.

The girl in the chair next to me turns to face me and introduces herself as Octavia Blake. I know her, she's the only other sister on the Ark. "Maria Reyes," I introduce myself for the first time. We start talking and find out we have a lot more in common with each other, not just that we were both locked up for being born. We both agreed that we don't want or like to feel powerless to others. During our chat, I heard Clarke waking up but ignored her and continued the conversation.

A screen overhead lights up and we see Chancellor Jaha's face, he starts to explain our "mission"- to discover if the ground is inhabitable. According to him, we are all expendable because of our crimes(yeah, my birth is definitely a crime, not nature). The video cuts off as we shake and enter the atmosphere, I'm guessing. We bump up and down in the chairs and I can hear Clarke shouting at someone to "sit down if they want to live", not weird at all. Just then we stop moving and someone says, "Listen, no machine buzz."

As soon as our belts unlock, Clarke is on her feet and running across the floor towards a spall drop. I follow her and see her checking to see if these two boys have a pulse. Finn drops down next to her and gives her a questioning look. She doesn't speak and just shakes her head. I guess we're not a hundred anymore. Not even after stepping on the ground yet and already we're dying off. I'm gonna take that as a bad omen.

Everyone rushes to the door but it remains closed. There's a man in front of it. I say man because the is no way he one of us. He looks older than all of us. Only a few years but still noticeably older. He's also in a guards uniform and I know that there is no way the Council would send one of there guards down to their death. So he must be a stowaway. A hot stowaway, by the look of things. Octavia Blake jumps down off the ladder and walks through the crowd to the man in front.

"Bellamy?" She questions him, coming to a stop directly across from him. So, this is Bellamy. I remember O telling me about him on one of our memory nights. I hope we don't have to have any other memory nights in the near future.

"Octavia? O? Look how big you've gotten." Bellamy answering, asking in her face for the first time in a year, I'm guessing. My reaction would probably be the same if I hadn't seen Raven in a year, hell my reaction is the same every time I see her.

After some people notice who Octavia is and she goes crazy, tries to attack them, Bellamy tells her to give them something different to remember her by. He tells her to be the first person to walk on the Earth in nearly a hundred years.  
The drop ship door slowly opens and Octavia walks carefully down the runway to the very bottom and pauses to talk a deep breath in. She opens her eyes once again and shouts,  
"We're back, bitches."  
Almost everyone cheers, and run down the runway. I follow after them slowly, taking it all in. The trees, the light blue sky, the clouds and the glee on the faces of everyone. I listen carefully but I can't hear any machine hum , just the noise coming from the others and pure silence. I step off the runway and think to myself...  
 _Yeah, we're finally home. I wish Raven could see this for herself._

 __  
_ **Hey, so I have many chapters done but forget to post them or when I do they don't post, so sorry it took so long. Anyway since I never got any suggestions for my OC's name, I made one up myself...**

 **Anyway, I was babysitting the other night and just a bunch of ideas ran through my head so I started writing more chapters.**

 **SEE YA! xx**


End file.
